(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wall construction such as used in frame building construction exterior walls and the like.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior wall structures have usually employed wooden studding with flat outer and inner surfaces and have located the insulating board or sheathing and the lath and plaster or dry wall directly against the flat surfaces of the studding as seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,482,918 and 3,318,056. The first of these patents utilizes insulation positioned in the cavities between the studding and the second provides grooved surfaces in the insulating board or sheathing and the constructions of both patents permit a relatively free heat transfer between the lath and plaster or dry wall on the interior of the studding and the insulating board or sheathing on the exterior of the studding. U.S. Pat. No. 2,118,237 provides minute transverse grooves in the interior and exterior surfaces of the studding and U.S. Pat. No. 2,410,922 attempts to space both the interior and exterior wall materials by forming outwardly facing dimples in the sides of metal studding against which the wall materials are positioned.
The present invention provides an exterior load bearing wall wherein the inner wall material, such as lath and plaster or dry wall, is supported in flat contact with the studding so as to enable heat from the interior lath and plaster or dry wall to move outwardly into the studding and heat the cavity in the wall defined between the studding. The transfer of the heat by the studding to the exterior insulated wall board or sheathing and siding is prevented by the contouring of the exterior surface of the studding through the formation of a plurality of closely spaced transverse scallops therein. The exterior insulating board and its siding therefore remain at exterior temperature and the inner lath and plaster or dry wall remain at room temperature with the cavities defined by the studding in the wall being warmed by the heat flow through the studding which act as heating fins therein.